Trouble Lurking
by Tsuki-Dei
Summary: *SasoDei* Horror. Lime. Pero matar satisface una raíz antigua en mis deseos. Cuando era un niño, mi sueño más grande envolvía un evento catastrófico que erradicaba toda forma de vida humana en la tierra...


**(A****/N)**

En mi escuela estamos explorando los medios de transporte, y a ello entramos en el tema de los "subways" (Eso es lo equivalente a metro-subterráneo, ¿cierto?). Entonces, me puse a pensar que, con la arquitectura de dichos lugares y con el descuido con el que los tratan, sería un excelente lugar para cometer un asesinato. Debieron de ver la cara de mis compañeros y maestra cuando voceé esa opinión… (_"Whatever, haters!"_ les dije).

Esta historia es para celebrar el cumpleaños de Akasuna no 'Sori-chan! x3 Chibi-chan cumple el 8 de noviembre. Y también es un regalo de Halloween atrasado D:

Cuidado con el plot confuso, _atentos a todas las palabras_ y Sasori's PoV.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

**Setting: **UA

**Parejas:**SasoDei

**Rating: **M

**Advertencias:** Sangre, violencia, temas sexuales, demencia, muerte. No es apto para personas sensibles, y corres el riesgo de perder una que otra neurona en el proceso de lectura.

**Conteo de Palabras:**3519

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Trouble Lurking**

Recargándome en una gran columna graffiteada, espero mi tren. El humo que desprende mi cigarrillo es la única compañía que tengo, pero no por mucho, pues puedo escuchar alguien acercarse a mí.

-Eh, ¿tienes un cigarrillo?-la dura y grave voz de aquella persona no me alteró. Su voz tiene una cualidad que sólo los años de cigarrillos y el abuso de otras sustancias pueden lograr.

Tomando una gran chupada de mi cigarro y luego soltando el humo con un suspiro de liberación, lo ignoro.

-Hey, te estoy hablando a ti.- está cabeceando levemente, y sus ojos están rojos y confundidos. Me repite - ¿Tienes un cigarro?

-Se me acabaron.- miento, y miro al viejo vagabundo, anciano y con arrugas y una cara que no ha conocido la rasuración desde hacia unos años; sus ropas son viejas y desteñidas, y apesta. Así como apesta una persona vieja, pero peor.

-No me digas mentiras- su voz se hizo aguda, y queda muy mal para tamaña persona que es. Por un segundo pensé que iba a llorar, pero su mano salió y agarró mi abrigo café. Yo lo miro con el ceño fruncido, intentando parecer intimidante, pero luego me dejo de preocupar por eso. De mi boca sale un sonido de sorpresa, pero no es el hecho de que me haya atacado así. Lo que me sorprendió fue su mano; pues está blanca y limpia, al contrario de la piel de su cara. Dedos largos, femeninos. Uñas pintadas de morado, bien cuidadas.

Deidara.

Un familiar sonido de estática empieza despacio, un suave murmuro al fondo de mis oídos.

La plataforma está vacía; el aire quieto y callado. Meto una mano por debajo de mi abrigo, hacia mi pantalón, donde tengo asegurado una pequeña cuchilla.

La estática se transforma en crujido giratorio. Yo sé que, si escucho con cuidado, puedo escuchar una legión de voces.

Acercándose más, el hombre aprieta su agarre en el cuello de mi abrigo y murmura, su apestoso aliento cayéndome en la cara y dándome asco- Niño, no tengo nada. No casa, no dinero. Sólo quiero un cigarrillo…

-Yo no tengo casa, tú no tienes casa. Nadie tiene una casa.-le digo entre dientes.-A nadie le importa y no te daré un cigarro y no soy un niño, así que quita tus horrendas manos de mí.

El hombre parpadea una vez. Luego parpadea de nuevo, mientras yo coloco cuidadosamente la punta de mi cuchilla en el centro de su frente.

La piel se rompe. Un pequeño río de sangre empieza a caer por su nariz, pero él empieza a murmurar algo, hablando con su rasposa voz entrando y saliendo de mi rango de audición.

Los estrepitosos llantos de miles de voces se canalizan en un solo grito agudo de dolor cuando arremeto mi cuchillo en la extensión de su cara. Su mejilla izquierda se abre tan rápido (Y tan profundo) que ni siquiera tiene tiempo de sangrar. Manejando el cuchillo a su estómago, lo muevo hacia arriba, atravesando sus interiores y abriéndolo. Y cuando retiro mi cuchillo, él cae de rodillas y cae a un lado mío, silenciosamente ahogándose en sus asquerosos intestinos.

Sus manos siguen moviéndose cuando se las estoy cortando, separándolas de su cuerpo.

Poco a poco, el sonido de estática desaparece de mis oídos.

•--•--•

-Algunas personas creen en alguna unidad cósmica que conecta a los hombres, bestias, y más en una sola y gran corriente. La mayor parte de estas personas son drogadictos de la Nueva Era, tratando de mirar el lado bueno de sus inservibles vidas, tu sabes…-yo le asiento y él me sonríe.-… pero entre ellos puedes encontrar a una que otra persona racional e inteligente.- su voz es hermosa. Ese acento inglés que tiene me encanta, y él sabe eso.- La vida para ellos es como una gran ecuación matemática. Como en una hoja de balance; por cada crédito hay un débito y al final ambos terminan en cero.-sus ojos celestes de repente brillan como mil estrellas.-Por cada cosa buena, hay una cosa mala en igual proporción…

-El Ying y el Yang y eso...-por fin digo algo.

Deidara asiente y luego pregunta señalando con su cabeza.- ¿Cómo está el salmón?

Sus suaves, pálidos hombros contrastan duramente con el traje tradicional japonés negro que está usando. Deidara es una persona de tradiciones, después de todo. El hermoso yukata es negro, y está adornado con hebras de color dorado que resalta su cabello, que cae libremente en sus hombros, exceptuando aquel cabello que tiene amarrado en una media coleta y el que deja para que cubra la mitad de su rostro.

_¿Para qué cubrir tan bello rostro? _siempre me lo he preguntado.

El restauran es lindo. Nunca he estado aquí antes pero Deidara me lo recomendó demasiado.

Es una insinuación de poca luz con motivos marítimos. Negro y dorado. Todo es negro y dorado--los peces que adornan las pocas lámparas, las olas que pintan las paredes; los cuadros son solo marcos dorados y la pintura es solo una _nada_ negra. Pareciera que habían cambiado el restauran para que Deidara quedara bien con él.

La atmósfera es tranquilizadora, fría.

-Fantástico.- le contesto, y sonrío ante mi voz tan galante. He estado entrenándome para que suene así toda mi vida. Tomo un pequeño pedazo del alimento con mi tenedor, y se lo ofrezco.- Pruébalo.

-No, gracias.- inclinándose hacia el frente, toma un poco de su vino, sin usar sus manos.-El pescado y el vino tinto no mezclan.-me dice, una media sonrisa coqueta en sus labios, y yo le sonrío.

-Por nosotros.- digo, después de poner a un lado mi tenedor y haciendo hacia arriba mi propia copa, para hacer un brindis.

-Nosotros.- Deidara sonríe. Sus ojos son azules--sin reflejo. No puedo ver nada reflejarse en ellos. Un carro pasa por detrás de nosotros, y las luces de éste solo se ven como unas tenues y débiles linternas por las ventanas de su alma. Miro esas ventanas, buscando mi propio reflejo.

La noche de repente es más fría.

El restauran desapareció.

Nunca ha estado ahí, nunca ha existido, por supuesto. Toda la noche hemos estado aquí, apretados y ocultos en el viejo ático de mi casa. Sólo otro de los juegos de Deidara para mantenerse entretenido. O mantenerme entretenido a mí. Supongo que eso en realidad no importa. Pero Deidara está aquí.

Deidara siempre está aquí.

Ya hacia mucho tiempo que no me importaba perderme en estos portales con Deidara.

Apagando la simple lámpara que estaba sobre nuestras cabezas, me recuesto en la oscuridad, de medio lado para darle la cara a Deidara. La noche es lo suficiente despejada para poder ver aquella gran y brillante Luna llena. A mí me da de golpe los rayos que desprende dicha Luna, puesto que estoy directo en la ventana, pero a Deidara no.

La ventana sólo alumbra la mitad de la cama en la que estamos recostados, y parece que la misma Luna evita tocar a Deidara. Aún cuando la oscuridad lo rodee, puedo ver sus ojos.

Siempre termina así--siempre algo nuevo tan pronto como lo viejo se extingue. Primero eran sus manos, tocándome, acariciándome. Ahora son sus ojos, sin brillo ni reflejo. Aún más que el frío, esos ojos me hacen estremecerme. Son tan solitarios, enterrados en la húmeda tierra de la desesperación. Duele sólo con verlos--la misma forma en la que dolía cuando me tocaba.

Pero quería su toque antes, y ahora quiero sus ojos.

-Te ves cansado…-murmura su voz.

-¿Y tú?

Deidara sonríe, y se coloca sobre mí. -Para ti, nunca.- susurra en mi oído, mientras baja sus muñecas por mi abdomen.

Delgadas muñecas, las cuales no tenían manos.

•--•--•

Catacumbas corren bajo la ciudad de Nueva York. Ungen como venas, tocando los túneles-subterráneos aquí y allá, arrastrándose bajo los sótanos, revolviéndose con locura. Nueva York es una ciudad muy grande y tienes que poner a los muertos en algún lado.

Yo los veo todos los días--los muertos. Algunos tiene trabajos muy bien pagados, otros no tienen hogar. Ellos lloran para sí mismos y pelean con sombras; hablan por celulares y comen sushi con sus dedos.

Como profesor-asistente de literatura de una de las Universidades más prestigiosas de Nueva York (Naturalmente era la NYU), soy una de las personas bien pagadas de esta sociedad de zombies trabajadores.

Hace dos años, tuve una crisis con mi trabajo. Tras años de trabajar en los grandiosos pasillos de la literatura, no podía soportarlo más. Cuando estaba justo al frente de mi escuela, en lugar de entrar a mi oficina a las precisas 7:35 A. M. como lo hacía cada mañana de día hábil por los pasados seis años, yo sólo seguí caminando.

Pasé la mañana en el Central Park, mirando cómo los travestís predicaban a _invisibles_ audiencias y a los adolescentes vendedores de drogas (hacer precisamente eso) vender drogas a _no-tan-invisibles_ niños.

Apenas pude desayunar una pobre excusa de comida chatarra en un puesto ambulante, y luego me dirigí a visitar a las galerías de Soho, pensando y debatiendo conmigo mismo el significado del arte. Esa misma tarde asesiné a un hombre vagabundo.

Todo junto se hizo un día completo.

El acto no fue un rápido ni limpio; de hecho, vomité toda mi querida comida chatarra sobre mi víctima. El olor, la sangre, el vómito--era más de lo que podía soportar, pero a la par de eso lo encontré inmensamente placentero, algo que me pedía volver y volver a hacerlo.

Al día siguiente volví a la NYU y ataqué mi trabajo con vigor de un nuevo estudiante. Estaba revitalizado; había renacido. Una semana después asesiné de nuevo.

Desde entonces me he convertido en un vampiro existencial de alguna forma--si no mato, me siento perdido en el vacío de mi propia existencia. Matar me regala un sentido de propósito en la vida que ni Poe ni Shakespeare pudieran aspirar ha. Matar me da un poder inimaginable e indescriptible, haciéndome incomparable a los humanos.

He matado incontables de personas--y no todas de ellas vagabundos. Algunas, estoy seguro, tenían casas extravagantes y vidas maravillosas.

Pero, sobre todo eso, matar satisface una raíz antigua en mis deseos. Cuando era un niño, mi sueño más grande envolvía un evento catastrófico que erradicaba toda forma de vida humana en la tierra. Sus ordinarias, peculiares casas, sin embargo, permanecían.

En mi sueño, yo investigaba cada una de esas casas, abriendo refrigeradores para ver que clase de sobras tenían. Me movía por cada cuarto, aspirando el polvo y las bacterias. ¿Qué clase de trastes estaban en su lavamanos? ¿Qué tenían en sus estantes? ¿Qué clase de libros tenían guardados en cajas? Sus casas son como Cajas de Sorpresa; pizza fría en su refrigerador y una revista abandonada en la barra habla más de una persona que lo que la misma persona podría decir de si misma.

Son las implicaciones, las gloriosas implicaciones, lo que me emociona al punto de hacerme temblar. Matar personas y buscar entre los bolsillos de mis víctimas es como vivir el sueño de mi infancia. En lugar de casas, exploro a las personas--mis propias sangrantes, silenciosas Cajitas de Sorpresas…

Y luego está Deidara.

No recuerdo exactamente dónde o cuándo fue que él llegó a mi vida, pero fue algo después de mi primer asesinato. Él es la manifestación del amor puro, el sacrificio encarnado. Y cuándo yo le digo que es un ángel, él se ríe.

-La diferencia entre los ángeles y yo…-me empieza a decir entre jadeos, mientras yo dejo un camino de besos por su pecho, bajando a su ombligo y quedándome un rato ahí, jugueteando con él con mi lengua, antes de bajar más y más por su delgado abdomen.-…es que los ángeles fueron, son, y siempre serán fieles, valientes, leales, y obedientes. Yo no puedo ser así…-su voz tiembla cuando empiezo a acariciar su miembro, y esos hermosos sonidos que adoro empiezan a salir de su boca.-… yo investigaría, preguntaría, confrontaría, y eventualmente demandaría, y su Dios no soportaría eso… -sus labios enrojecidos sonríen con sarcasmo.-…me correría del cielo enseguida.

Le doy una lánguida lamida a su miembro, y se estremece completamente. En lugar de seguir en ese punto de su anatomía que necesitaba tanta atención, me levanto y beso sus labios. Tan suaves e invitantes, adoro su peculiar sabor. Puedo jurar que siempre saben metálico, como la sangre.

Mis manos siguen recorriendo su desnudo pecho, deteniéndose en uno de sus pezones y trazando círculos alrededor de él, endureciéndolo mientras el rubio gime y gime, y se queja de placentero dolor, cuando yo cambio los movimientos circulares por pellizcos suaves.

-Y yo te recibiría con gusto en el infierno…-le digo con una media sonrisa, aunque claro que estoy bromeando.

Deidara me mira con ojos nublados en lujuria.- Me alegro que sepas y aceptes a dónde irás cuando mueras…-un gemido sale de sus labios, y al parecer no se da cuenta que lo dije con sarcasmo.

-La satisfacción tiene sus desventajas.-agarro sus rodillas y las separo, dejando su entrada descubierta para mi.- No me importa mucho ver mi futuro…además tengo curiosidad.-me coloco en posición para entrar a él, y Deidara se estremece deliciosamente bajo mío.

-No es el mejor lugar para estar, eso te aseguro…-y el resto de su réplica fue perdida en un gemido de profunda pasión, cuando entro en él. Yo mismo no puedo evitar gemir cuando sus paredes se contraen por sobre mi miembro, y la calidez de su interior me rodea.

Y por supuesto, si alguien conocía el infierno era Deidara.

•--•--•

Un escalofrío corre por mi espalda mientras esquivo mi camino libre del bullicio matutino. Ellos se están apurando para ir a sus trabajos, muchos de ellos ya tarde.

Lentamente, subo los escalones que me sacarán del metro, sin tocar los barandales.

Cuando salgo, el cielo me encandila. Volteo ligeramente hacia atrás, casi por accidente, y atrapo con mis ojos la vista de una atractiva mujer bajando las escaleras.

Ella voltea, _casi por accidente_, y nuestros ojos se encuentran--fríos, celestes, sin reflejo, familiares. Los ojos de Deidara. Escuché a lo lejos una ventisca que llamaba. Estática.

Sonrío para mi mismo cuando retracto mis pasos y la sigo, mientras bajo las escaleras por segunda vez. Ella, sin ver, suelta unas monedas en el dispensador con sus largas uñas manicuradas, y luego entra a esperar por el metro. Sus dedos corren y juguetean con los rizos de su pelo castaño.

La tormenta de sonidos se desata en mis oídos, y ni siquiera puedo escucharla gritar cuando me abalanzo sobre ella.

Tres horas después, son esos mismos rizos castaños los que me molestan. Yacen amontonados bajo un lado de su cabeza, causándola que esté inclinada en mi escritorio. Su cabeza es la única parte de su cuerpo que me molesté en traer.

Un líquido--que no puede ser sangre y ciertamente no son lágrimas--sale por el espacio vacío que una vez fueron sus ojos y se colecta en una pastosa piscina bajo el cuello de la chica.

Mi calceta se pega al suelo al pisar algunas gotas de sangre, mientras me reclino en mi escritorio.

Deidara suspira en mi oído. Murmura, y su cálido aliento me excita. Siento sus caderas demasiado pegadas a mi trasero, y siento su erección bajo la tela de nuestros pantalones. Trazando el cartílago de mi oreja, la lame, jugueteando con mi lóbulo.

Vuelve a murmurar. No puedo saber qué está diciendo, pero eso no es importante. No son las palabras, es el aliento--la esencia de lujuria.

Volteando mi cabeza, lo beso agresivamente, acariciando su lengua con la mía. Deidara introduce su lengua en mi boca y la explora a sus anchas, porque yo se lo permito. Lentamente lo voy empujando hacia mi escritorio, haciendo que la cabeza sangrante de la castaña se caiga. Rueda como una pelota, finalmente deteniéndose cuando su nariz topa con la puerta.

Mis manos empiezan a recorren de nuevo su cuerpo.

Relamiéndose sus labios, Deidara dice mi nombre, excitándome aún más. Su voz es una droga, fría e intoxicante.

Deidara sabe cómo hablar en diferentes lenguajes. Él me habla en la lengua de la muerte, en la lengua de la vida, en la lengua de mi alma. Yo le respondo en la única lengua que conozco.

Deidara sigue hablando, mirando ciegamente al techo.

Mirando a través de huecos negros con sangre incrustada_, _donde antes habían existido ojos.

•--•--•

Lunes en la mañana no es un buen tiempo para revisar una tesis final. Naruto, mi asistente obsesionado con el significado de las palabras, recientemente alumno graduado, está de pie en la parte contraria de mi escritorio batallando entre una enorme pila de papeles, y severos textos con marcadores multicolores saliendo y adornándolo como una máscara de Mardi Gras.

Él murmura algo.

-¿Qué?-digo, inclinándome un poco. Aprieto mi taza de café fuertemente cuando empiezo a escuchar la estática zumbar en mi oído.

Naruto lee desde el primer papel.- Lo que Lovecraft quiere sugerir es que la vida no tiene tantos cambios como lo imaginamos. Tal vez él sólo se está enfocando en el papel que juegan dichos cambios y sus consecuencias, no tanto en las razones…-su voz es insegura y respira demasiado.

Puedo escuchar cada chasquido y movimiento de su lengua.

-¿Esa es tu tesis?- le pregunto despectivamente. Estoy completamente distraído. La estática se empieza a convertirse en un remolino de molestas canciones y cantares, de inquietantes lloros. Naruto me mira, perplejo.

-Bueno, si. Quería explorar a Lovecraft desde un ángulo Liberal, y creo que esto lo establece bien…

-¿Eso?- digo. Puedo escuchar mi voz desde muy lejos. Está temblando con excitación y miedo.

_No aquí,_ pienso, _no en mi oficina_.

Me levanto de mi escritorio y observo la ventana. No puedo ver nada. Otros maestros tienen la vista del Central Park; yo sólo tengo la vista de un callejón sucio y una calle sin nombre.

-Eso es basura.- digo.- No estás yendo a ningún lado. El Liberalismo está pasado de moda y ¿Quién demonios es Lovecraft, de todas formas?

Puedo escuchar la lengua de Naruto intentar formar una respuesta, pero la estática empieza a aumentar.

-Mírame.- Una voz, dulce, inalterable y no-terrenal dice en perfecto Latín.

Sacudo mi cabeza y me enfoco en el vidrio. Puedo ver el reflejo de Naruto. Es sólo él, Naruto, el simple y hablador de Inglés Naruto--no podía hablar Latín.

La boca de Naruto se mueve, pero las palabras que escucho no concuerdan con el movimiento de sus labios.

-Te deseo demasiado…te _necesito_…- la voz de Deidara dice, ahora en un inglés antiguo. Su voz es suave y deliciosa quitando el hecho de las fuertes consonantes y vocales ahogadas.

Doy una vuelta y me paro junto a Naruto, nariz con nariz. Sus ojos están cargados con lágrimas y muerde su labio.

-Sólo voy a decir esto una sola vez…-le digo.-…quiero que salgas de mi oficina. No estoy jugando tu juego.-Naruto traga saliva.- Aquí no. No ahora. ¿Entendido?

Naruto realmente está llorando ahora. Su aliento sale con pequeños hipos. Sus labios tiemblan y los moja con su rosada lengua.

_Su maldita lengua_.

Doy un gruñido y lo golpeo con mi cabeza directamente en su boca. Cae pesadamente sobre la puerta cerrada de mi oficina, escupiendo sangre sobre su bien planchada camisa blanca. Mi mano tiembla mientras lo agarro del cabello y manejo mi rodilla a su rostro una y otra vez.

Su nariz colapsa con el fuerte crujido de su cartílago.

Las lágrimas se convierten en gritos y sollozos; de dolor, temor, desesperación.

Ahora hay sangre por todos lados.

Detrás de la puerta puedo escuchar murmuros curiosos y voces con alarma. Bocas y lenguas en todos lados, susurrando, tragando, hablando, gritando.

Enterrando mis manos en la boca de Naruto, la abro. Por un momento, Naruto lucha contra mí, mordiendo mis dedos, y arañando mis brazos. Sus gritos se empiezan a ahogar en sangre. Levanto mi brazo, y luego dejo caer mi codo, con fuerza, en su maltratada cara. La resistencia se detiene.

Los lloros y gritos se convierten en gorgoteos.

Vuelvo a abrir su boca.

Intentan abrir la puerta de mi oficina, los murmuros ahora gritos.

Dejándome caer de rodillas, lucho por un poco más de apoyo. Con un crujido, su quijada se quiebra y se rompe, se rasga. Fuerzo mi boca, no sobre, sino _dentro_ de la de Naruto.

Jalando y succionando a su lengua, la muerdo desde la base y se la arranco. La carne cuelga desde mis dientes. Dulce, dulce y espesa sangre inunda y lava, mi boca y dientes, escurriendo por mi cuello.

La puerta finalmente se abre. La rítmica estática de mis oídos empieza a perder su fuerza, siendo remplazada por los gritos de mi secretaria.

Miro a Naruto, y luego siento una mano en mi hombro. Cuando volteo, Deidara está parado junto a mí, y me sonríe. Indudablemente, yo también le sonrío.

Su delicada y bella boca, morada y roja, rota de las mejillas y la quijada ligeramente colgando, incluso un pedazo de labio colgando por entre sus dientes, y yo sé que detrás de sus dientes no hay una lengua.

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

¡Naruto! :O

En pocas palabras, Sasori mataba a las personas por su parecido a Deidara. Deidara era afectado cuando Sasori mataba a alguien.

Podemos hacer de cuenta que Deidara no existía, y que sólo era el producto de la mente de Sasori queriendo sacar una explicación racional a la situación… en este caso, Deidara no puede considerarse una víctima, pues no existe.

O podemos imaginar que Deidara era alguna clase de demonio que influenciaba a Sasori para hacer lo que hacía…en este otro caso, Deidara tampoco puede considerarse la víctima, pues es el _victimario_, ya que al influenciar a Sasori se puede valer de cualquier cosa, incluso el dañarse a sí mismo, pero siendo un demonio no creo que eso importe demasiado…

Sip. De una forma u otra, Sasori es psicópata. Pero Deidara no sufre…mucho.

Edgar A. Poe, H. P. Lovecraft son unos de los mejores escritores de horror que han existido en la historia de siempre.

**Si hice que un escalofrío te recorriera, entonces estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo. Si no le entendiste, significa que quizás debería de dejar de escribir cosas así****… **

**Los gritos y amenazas son por **review**!! Onegai!?**


End file.
